Twins & EXO (HIATUS)
by deestacia
Summary: Cerita tentang keseharian di dorm EXO antara member EXO dan kelakuan anak kembar Chanyeol & Baekhyun, yaitu Hyunsun & Hyunmoon. First story : Kai Is In Trouble / Second story : Bath Time With Kris & Sehun - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - Read Detail Info - RnR
1. Kai Is In Trouble

**KAI IS IN TROUBLE**

**Twins & EXO  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Hyunsun & Hyunmoon (OC) - Kai**

**Supporting Cast : EXO**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshot - Series**

**Note : Semi Canon - OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Repost Copyright October - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, suasana santai terasa sekali di dorm EXO. Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Xiumin terlihat tengah memasak di dapur. Sementara di ruang tengah, tampak Kai, Suho, dan Chen tengah bersama si kembar.

Kai terlihat bermain mobil remote control. Dia mengendalikan mobil kesana kemari dan Hyunmoon merangkak mengekori mobil itu berusaha menangkapnya dengan sesekali terdengar tawa senang dari mulutnya. Kai, Suho, dan Chen tertawa melihat tingkah Hyunmoon yang lucu.

"Kyaaa!", Hyunmoon mengikuti gerakan mobil yang bergerak berputar-putar lalu ke kanan dan kiri.

"Jalankan pelan-pelan Kai." ucap Suho. Chen menoleh dan melihat Hyunsun yang tampak tengah bermain dengan iPad milik Baekhyun. Jari mungilnya bermain-main di layar iPad itu.

"Mammmammma! Pppapppa!" celotehnya seraya mengayunkan tangannya yang tengah memegang iPad dengan senang.

"Kau melihat apa Hyunsun?" tanya Chen.

Hyunsun menunjukkan iPad itu ke Chen, "Taaataaa mammma taaa papppaaa.", Hyunsun tersenyum lebar.

Chen menatap layar iPad itu dan tersenyum kala melihat foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah bersama.

"Iya Hyunsun. Itu appa dan eommamu." ucap Chen. Hyunsun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang masih kecil lalu kembali bermain dengan iPad itu. Chen menarik kedua ujung bibirnya seraya mengelus kepala Hyunsun sayang. Hingga-

"Hweee! Mammma paaa! Hweee!"

Hyunsun menoleh dan melihat saudara kembarnya tengah menangis.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kau ini sudah ku bilang pelan-pelan! Aish!" omel Suho. Leader berjuluk malaikat itu pun memberi isyarat agar Kai menenangkan Hyunmoon. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu pun mendekati keponakannya.

Namun entah sejak kapan, Hyunsun telah berada di samping saudara kembarnya seraya menggenggam tangan Hyunmoon.

"Nyaaa nyaaa.", Hyunsun mengusap tangan Hyunmoon seolah menenangkan saudaranya itu.

"Hiks hiks.", tangis Hyunmoon berangsur mereda.

"Sini Hyunmoon. Jangan menangis. Ahju-"

"NYAAA!"

Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggendong Hyunmoon kala Hyunsun membentaknya. Dan setelah itu, Hyunsun terlihat mengajak saudaranya pergi. Dengan bergandengan tangan, keduanya merangkak menuju kamar mereka, lebih tepatnya kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Kai, Suho, dan Chen yang menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Apa tadi Hyunsun baru saja membentakmu?" tanya Suho.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Apa dia marah?", giliran Chen bertanya.

Ketiganya saling pandang dengan bingung.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya pulang.

"Kami pulang." sapa Baekhyun tidak sabar dan bergegas masuk karena dia sudah sangat merindukan si kembar. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah istrinya.

"Di mana mereka?" tanya Baekhyun karena tidak menemukan si kembar di ruang tengah seperti biasanya.

Semua member saling pandang, kecuali Kai dan Sehun yang asyik bertanding game.

"Mereka ada di kamar kalian." jawab Lay kemudian. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Baekhyun bergegas ke kamarnya sementara Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan segala rasa lelahnya hilang seketika kala melihat 2 anak kecil tengah tidur dengan berpelukan di ranjang khusus untuk mereka.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah perlahan dan merebahkan dirinya pelan di samping Hyunsun, jemarinya mengelus kedua buah hati itu dan mengecupnya lembut. Chanyeol yang baru masuk tersenyum menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Tangannya menutup pintu dengan pelan dan mendekati ranjang. Turut merebahkan dirinya di samping Hyunmoon. Chanyeol pun mengecup kedua malaikatnya.

Keduanya kini berbaring santai dengan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon di tengah mereka. Kedua bocah mungil itu tampak sangat indah dibawah terpaan cahaya bulan yang membias dari jendela kamar.

Mata Chanyeol tak bosan menatap anak kembarnya, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi harus aku akui kalau hasil kerjasama kita sangat luar biasa. Mereka sangat indah dan sempurna." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun dan meraih tangan namja itu lalu mengecupnya, "Terima kasih Baek. Kau sudah melengkapi hidupku dengan kehadiran mereka. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.", Chanyeol kembali mengecup tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga berterima kasih padamu Yeol. Untuk semuanya. Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Keduanya lalu kembali menatap buah hati mereka. Dahi Baekhyun berkernyit saat melihat wajah Hyunmoon dengan jelas. Ada sebuah luka kecil dan di dahinya.

"Yeol, coba lihat Hyunmoon. Sepertinya ada luka di dahinya." ucap Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol beralih menatap Hyunmoon dan benar, ada luka kecil di dahi putri kecilnya.

"Kenapa dia? Apa tadi pagi ada luka ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Seingatku tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia jatuh?" duga Baekhyun.

"Jika dia jatuh, kenapa-", kalimat Chanyeol terhenti saat menyadari pergerakan dari anak kembarnya.

Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon mengerjapkan kedua mata mungilnya.

"Mammma/Papppaaa." ucap keduanya bersamaan. Hyunsun menatap Baekhyun dan Hyunmoon menatap Chanyeol.

"Kesayangan eomma sudah bangun.", Baekhyun menggendong Hyunsun.

"Nyaaa maaamaaa." celoteh Hyunsun seraya mengusak wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Papppaaa, nyaaa nyaaa.", Hyunmoon mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meminta Chanyeol menggendongnya. Seketika bocah perempuan itu sudah berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol dan memeluk leher ayahnya.

Hyunsun menatap saudara kembarnya lalu beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Maaammmaaa, nyooo taaataaa paaapaaa nyooo." celoteh Hyunsun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap tidak mengerti. Hyunsun menatap kedua orang tuanya, namun kemudian dia merengut melihat orang tuanya hanya diam. Dia lantas mencoba meraih Hyunmoon dalam gendongan Chanyeol lalu menunjuk luka di dahi Hyunmoon.

"Kau mau memberitahu appa dan eomma soal luka Hyunmoon?" tanya Chanyeol.

Merasa orang tuanya tidak mengerti juga, Hyunsun meminta turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan merangkak keluar kamar. Chanyeol memang tidak menutup pintu kamar penuh, dia membiarkannya sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang sementara Hyunmoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Chanyeol. Keduanya pun mengikuti Hyunsun keluar kamar.

Hyunsun merangkak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru dorm yang saat itu sudah lengkap penghuninya dan semuanya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah menonton Kai dan Sehun yang sedang beradu game. Kaki Hyunsun merangkak mendekati Kai. Hyunsun menarik-narik baju laki-laki itu, "Nyaaa tataaa pooo! Nyaaa!"

"Nanti dulu Hyunsun. Ahjussi sedang sibuk." ucap Kai tanpa menghiraukan Hyunsun.

Hyunsun menatap Kai, bocah laki-laki itu terlihat kesal karena Kai tidak mengacuhkannya dan malah asyik bermain game dengan Sehun. Kaki Hyunsun merangkak mendekati orang tuanya.

Tangannya menarik-narik celana Baekhyun, "Maaanyaaa mooo taaapaaa pooo." celoteh Hyunsun seraya menunjuk Kai. Baekhyun menatap Hyunsun lalu beralih ke Kai.

"Kai." panggil Baekhyun.

"Iya hyung.", Kai menyahut namun pandangannya masih fokus ke game. Kyungsoo berada di belakang Kai menendang laki-laki itu dengan sangat indah hingga tersungkur.

"Yak! Siapa yang-", Kai menghentikan seruan protesnya kala melihat Kyungsoo sudah membelakkan matanya.

"Yaaay! Aku menang! Hahaha!", kali ini giliran Sehun bersorak di situasi yang salah. Dia lalu menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan memberikan cengiran seraya terkekeh. Sehun menatap Luhan yang memandangnya tajam lalu duduk manis di samping Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menendangku chagiya?" gerutu Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Karena kau tidak mengindahkan panggilan Baekhyun hyung." jelas Kyungsoo. Kai lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan menggendong Hyunmoon. Mata Kai menangkap sosok Hyunsun yang berada di bawah kaki Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Ini, sepertinya Hyunsun ingin menjelaskan padaku dan Chanyeol kenapa dahi Hyunmoon terluka. Makanya tadi dia mendekatimu. Apa kau tahu Hyunmoon kenapa?"

KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis, ChenMin, dan SuLay terkesiap. Mereka tahu persis kenapa dahi Hyunmoon terluka. Semua mata menatap Kai. Chanyeol melihat arah tatapan itu.

"Apa tadi terjadi sesuatu dengan Hyunmoon?" selidik Chanyeol.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo beserta yang lainnya memberi isyarat agar Kai mengatakan yang terjadi. Tangan Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeem, itu hyung. Tadi aku bermain mobil remote control, Hyunmoon mengejar mobil itu. Aku tidak sengaja mengendalikannya terlalu cepat. Hyunmoon mengejarnya hingga akhirnya jatuh dan mengenai pinggiran meja. Aku minta maaf hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Hyunmoon terluka." jelas Kai lirih.

Semua mata menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat hanya menghela nafas sementara Baekhyun, dia terlihat geram. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang mengepal.

"Kau tahu Hyunmoon itu masih kecil. Dia belum genap 2 tahun. Sangat berbahaya baginya berkeliaran di mana banyak barang besar yang bisa membuatnya celaka. Bisa-bisanya kau ceroboh seperti itu Kim Jongin!"

"Hyung, aku-"

"Bagaimana jika kejadiannya lebih parah!? Kenapa juga tidak ada yang memberitahuku!?", nada Baekhyun terdengar emosi.

Semua terlihat terkejut karena mereka tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun semarah itu. Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon menatap ibu mereka.

"Baek, Hyunmoon hanya terluka kecil. Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu begini.", Chanyeol berusaha meredam emosi Baekhyun.

"Orang tua mana pun tidak akan suka jika anaknya terluka Yeol."

"Iya aku tahu Baek. Tapi kan Kai tidak bermaksud mencelakakan Hyunmoon. Sudahlah.", Chanyeol berucap bijak.

"Jika tahu begini, aku lebih memilih untuk membawa mereka ke lokasi kerja. Kalau perlu kita pindah ke apartemen kita sendiri. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi dan bisa saja itu lebih parah.", Baekhyun meraih Hyunmoon dari gendongan Chanyeol, menatap tajam ke Kai dan member lain lalu membawa putri kecilnya masuk ke kamar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menggendong Hyunsun.

"Hyung, maafkan aku." ucap Kai. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sudahlah. Bukan salahmu. Ini musibah kecil. Jangan dipikirkan."

"Tapi Baekhyun hyung-"

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti. Dia hanya emosi. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku masuk duluan ya. Selamat malam semuanya.", Chanyeol berpamitan pada member lain dan menyusul Baekhyun ke kamarnya bersama dengan Hyunsun.

Baekhyun terlihat tengah mengobati luka Hyunmoon.

"Yeol, tolong ambilkan plester di kotak itu." pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah plester dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol menurunkan Hyunsun di ranjang, bocah laki-laki itu pun duduk manis di sebelah Hyunmoon, mengamati saudara kembarnya yang tengah diobati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menempelkan plester kecil berwarna pink dengan motif bunga ke luka Hyunmoon. Lalu mengecup luka itu.

"Nah, selesai." ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Jauh berbeda ketika dia memarahi Kai. Hyunmoon tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Dia lalu menatap Hyunsun seolah memamerkan plesternya yang lucu. Senyum Baekhyun melebar menatap interaksi kedua anaknya.

"Baek." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol, "Ada apa?"

"Aku rasa sikapmu tadi pada Kai tidak berlebihan. Dia kan tidak bermaksud melukai Hyunmoon. Lagi pula Hyunmoon hanya terluka kecil." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju meja.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan Yeol. Aku begitu karena ada alasannya. Seperti yang aku bilang, tidak ada orang tua yang suka jika anaknya terluka. Tidak sengaja itu lalai, ceroboh. Luka kecil atau besar, itu tetap saja luka. Dan aku tidak suka.", Baekhyun berucap tegas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Apa kau akan mendiamkan Kai?"

"Mungkin.", Baekhyun terlihat membuka lemari.

"Baek, kita ini bekerja satu tim. Kau-"

"Aku masih bisa profesional jika urusan pekerjaan, tapi di luar itu, aku tidak jamin. Ini menyangkut anakku." ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek-"

"Yeol, tolong jangan buat aku emosi. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar di depan anak-anak." tegas Baekhyun. Dia menatap Chanyeol. Sementara si kembar menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Dan aku serius saat aku bilang agar kita pindah ke apartemen kita sendiri." lanjut Baekhyun dengan masih menatap suaminya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol terdiam.

Hyunsun mendekati ayahnya lalu menarik-narik baju Chanyeol membuat laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Papppa nyaaa taaa paaapooo." celoteh Hyunsun. Hyunmoon mengamati saudaranya lalu menatap Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol, dia tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus kepala buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Repost guys! Yehet! Semoga serial ini ga stuck di jalan. Hehehe. Popppopaaa nyooo taaatttaaa alias maacih, hahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**USE WITH PERMISSION**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**


	2. Bath Time With Kris & Sehun

**BATH TIME WITH KRIS & SEHUN  
><strong>

**Twins & EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Hyunsun & Hyunmoon (OC) - Kris - Sehun**

**Supporting Cast : EXO (minus Baekhyun - Chanyeol)**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Family**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshot - Series**

**Note : Semi Canon - OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Repost Copyright October - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesepuluh member yang tersisa terdiam sesaat setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dorm untuk memenuhi job mereka di luar negeri.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan mereka?", suara Kai memecah keheningan. Sontak semua menoleh ke topik pertanyaan Kai.

Kesepuluh pasang mata itu menatap Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang berada di lantai. 2 pasang mata kecil itu pun balas menatap mereka namun sejurus kemudian keduanya saling pandang dan kembali menoleh kesepuluh orang dewasa itu seraya tersenyum lebar. Dan entah kenapa, senyum itu justru membuat aura tidak menyenangkan bagi kesepuluh orang dewasa itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu? Apa kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai kami eoh?" selidik Chen.

Tuuuk!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Chen yang ternyata dari sang uke tercinta, Xiumin.

"Sakit hyung!" keluh Chen seraya mengusap lokasi jitakan Xiumin di kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Mereka masih kecil. Tidak mungkin mereka berpikir seperti yang kau katakan tadi, jadi jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau ini terlalu banyak menonton film. Lebih baik sekarang kita bagi tugas saja."

"Bagi tugas bagaimana?", giliran Kai bertanya.

"Bagi tugas untuk mengurus mereka bodoh!", Xiumin hampir saja menjitak kepala Kai jika saja dia tidak segera menghindar. Hari ini sepertinya Xiumin sedang hobi menjitak kepala orang. Ckckck.

"Iya. Kita bagi tugasnya secara bergilir saja. Jadi adil. Bagaimana?" saran Luhan. Semuanya mengangguk. Mereka pun mulai membagi tugas mulai dari memandikan si kembar, membuat makanan, bermain, jalan-jalan, sampai menidurkan si kembar.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai.", Suho melihat kertas catatan jadwal tugas mereka.

"Sudah tidak ada yang keberatan dengan jadwal ini kan?", Suho memastikan dan dijawab gelengan kepala dari member lain.

Mata Suho lalu menatap kertas di tangannya, "Baik kalau begitu. Tugas memandikan dan memakaikan baju hari ini adalah Sehun dan Kris dan untuk masalah makanan adalah tugas Xiumin hyung dan Kyungsoo."

Laki-laki itu balik menatap Kris dan Sehun, "Kalian lebih baik cepat mandikan mereka. Hari sudah mulai siang dan kalian, Xiumin hyung dan Kyungsoo, lebih baik kalian siapkan makanan mereka sekarang, jadi begitu selesai mandi mereka bisa langsung makan.", Suho memberi arahan kepada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mengangguk.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya, "Ayo Sehun. Kita mandikan mereka." ajak Kris. Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya. Keduanya menatap ke lokasi terakhir di mana Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon berada namun nihil.

"Eh? Mereka-,mereka kemana?" tanya Sehun. Sontak yang lainnya pun menatap ke lantai di mana si kembar tadi berada namun nihil.

"Astaga! Kita tadi terlalu asyik membahas pembagian tugas sampai melupakan mereka.", Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya.

"Mereka pasti masih di sini. Kita cari." titah Kris dan langsung ditanggapi dengan sigap oleh yang lain. Mereka pun mulai mencari si kembar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar HunHan, di tengah karpet, terlihat 2 bocah tengah mengobrak-abrik sesuatu yang seperti keping cd. Mari kita lihat lebih dekat. Oh ternyata itu koleksi video yadong Sehun yang dia dapat dari Eunhyuk. Ah, video yadong. Video porno. Eh? Porno? Astaga! Dan sekarang cd-cd itu berceceran di mana-mana berikut covernya.

"OH MY GOD!", teriakan Luhan membuat semua member mendekat.

"Ada apa Hannie?" tanya Sehun.

Seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Sehun, Luhan menunjuk ke arah Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang dengan watados-nya menatap ke arah orang dewasa yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka mengobrak-abrik cd-cd porno itu.

Sehun menatap kaget begitu juga dengan member yang lain.

"Sehun, kau-itu-milikmu?", Lay menunjuk Sehun dan cd-cd itu bergantian. Luhan menatap Lay lalu menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya di dada Sehun. Dia sungguh malu.

"Wah Sehun. Koleksimu banyak sekali. Nanti aku-"

Tuuuk!

Jitakan Kyungsoo mendarat sempurna di kepala Kai.

Sementara si pemilik kepala hanya bisa menggerutu kecil sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Kris, Sehun. Lebih baik kalian berdua mandikan mereka. Urusan cd-cd itu-", Suho menghela nafas, "Biar Luhan yang bereskan."

Kris dan Sehun menatap Suho lalu beralih ke Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang kembali asyik mengobrak-abrik cd-cd itu, bahkan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Sehun dan Kris pun mendekati kedua bocah itu lalu menggendongnya dengan mudah.

"Kyaaa! Tuyun tuyun. Aku mau main ahjucci. Tuyunkan aku. Kyaaa!", Hyunmoon merengek di gendongan Kris.

"Aaah! Lepac! Lepackan aku. Aaah!", kini suara Hyunsun yang meronta di gendongan Sehun.

Hyunsun memandang Sehun lalu beralih ke Hyunmoon, kemudian-

"AAAAAAHHH!", teriak Sehun dan Kris berbarengan.

Dan sontak menurunkan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon dari gendongan mereka. Bagaimana mereka tidak menurunkan si kembar jika mendadak tangan mereka digigit? Dan itu cukup sakit.

"Ah bocah setan!" gerutu Sehun seraya mengusap tangannya di mana tampak gigitan Hyunsun.

"Shit!", Kris spontan berujar dan langsung mendapat bonus timpukan dari Xiumin.

"What?"

"Jaga bicaramu di depan anak kecil Wu Yifan bodoh!" protes Xiumin.

"Aish!"

Sementara itu Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon menatap Sehun dan Kris dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Yak yak! Kalian memang sudah berencana mau mengerjai kami kan? Kalian memang sudah merencanakan-"

Tuuuk!

"Sekali lagi kau bicara yang tidak-tidak, sandalku akan meluncur ke kepalamu.", Xiumin dengan sukses kembali menjitak kepala Chen.

"Tapi hyung mereka memang-", Chen menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Xiumin sudah bersiap dengan sandalnya.

Suho hanya mampu mengurut pelipisnya sementara Lay mengusap punggungnya mencoba menenangkan.

_"Astaga! Ini masih belum hari pertama dan sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana 2 minggu ke depan? Cepatlah pulang Baek, Yeol._", Suho membatin merasakan kondisi saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ dan tidak memandikan si kembar? Ini sudah hampir jam 10.", suara Suho memecah keheningan.

"Tapi hyung, nanti dia menggigitku lagi." protes Sehun.

"Ajak dia baik-baik maknae. Jangan langsung menggendongnya. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengajak mandi mereka?", Suho balik bertanya.

Kris dan Sehun mendengar ucapan Suho lalu menatap 2 bocah yang masih setia duduk di karpet seraya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil mereka.

"Mandi! Mau mandi ahjucci!". Terdengar rengekan dari kedua bocah itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke atas minta digendong.

Mata Kris dan Sehun saling menatap lalu beralih ke kedua bocah itu. Keduanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kalian mandi. Tapi jangan nakal ya.", Kris menatap keduanya bergantian. Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon kembali tersenyum lebar. Kris lalu menggendong Hyunmoon, sementara Sehun menggendong Hyunsun, keduanya pun membawa mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Sementara Kris dan Sehun memandikan mereka, aku rasa lebih baik kalian menyiapkan makanannya. Kasihan mereka sudah hampir siang belum makan." ucap Suho kepada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mengangguk lalu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Di kamar mandi. Sehun dan Kris tengah melepaskan pakaian si kembar sembari menunggu air di bathup penuh. Keduanya duduk di kursi kecil di samping bathup sementara si kembar di dalamnya, di tengah Sehun dan Kris ada perlengkapan mandi.

Si kembar bermain-main di bathup seraya saling melempar air yang tentu saja membuat Kris dan Sehun basah.

"Yak! Jangan lompat-lompat Hyunsun. Aish!", Sehun mencoba menghalau percikan air akibat kedua bocah itu bermain-main di bathup.

"Hyunmoon, jangan bergerak terus. Rambutmu harus di keramas." ucap Kris sedikit frustasi karena Hyunmoon malah menari-nari di bathup dengan Hyunsun.

Akhirnya setelah penuh perjuangan, acara memandikan si kembar pun selesai.

"Kris hyung, aku lupa mengambil handuk." ucap Sehun setelah sadar bahwa dia lupa mengambil handuk.

"Aish! Dasar kau ini. Ya sudah, tunggu di sini. Aku saja yang ambil.", Kris pun beranjak keluar kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk.

"Jangan lama-lama ya hyung!" teriak Sehun.

Sembari menunggu Kris mengambil handuk, Sehun membereskan perlengkapan mandi yang berantakan. Sementara si kembar, mengamati maknae EXO itu dengan penuh arti, mata keduanya lalu melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang setengah terbuka karena Kris tidak menutupnya. Seketika Hyunsun melompat dari bathup dan berlari keluar kamar mandi. Sontak membuat Sehun terkejut. Mata Sehun melihat Hyunmoon yang masih di bathup namun terlihat hendak menyusul saudara kembarnya. Sehun berusaha memegang bocah itu namun karena terlalu lincah seperti orang tuanya, Hyunmoon berhasil lolos dan malah membuat Sehun dengan sukses terjungkal masuk ke dalam bathup.

"Yak! Park Hyunsun! Park Hyunmoon! Bocah setan, kemari kalian.", Sehun bangkit dari keterpurukannya di bathup dan dengan kondisi basah, dia melangkah keluar kamar mandi mengejar Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang masih dalam kondisi basah dan telanjang.

"Kyaaa! Hahaha.", terdengar tawa kedua bocah itu di ruang tengah seakan menertawakan kondisi Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau biarkan Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon keluar kamar mandi seperti itu?" protes Suho.

"Mereka kabur hyung! Aish! Dasar bocah setan! Yak! Kemari kalian!", Sehun mengejar Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang berlarian di ruang tengah. Kenapa member yang lain tidak menangkap mereka? Pertama, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo sedang membeli kebutuhan makanan si kembar yang ternyata menipis serta kebutuhan dorm. Kedua, Luhan, Tao, dan Kai pergi ke gym SM. Ketiga, Chen pergi latihan untuk acara Immortal Song. Sementara Suho dan Lay, sebelumnya mereka ber-lovey dovey di kamar dan kini hanya mengamati Sehun juga si kembar. Keduanya mungkin akan tak peduli jika saja tidak mendengar keributan yang dibuat si kembar.

Sehun melihat Kris yang datang membawa handuk, "Hyung, bantu aku menangkap mereka.", Sehun menunjuk si kembar dengan dagunya. Kris menoleh menatap Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon yang menginjak-injak sofa ruang tengah dan otomatis membuat sofa itu sedikit basah karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang masih basah.

"Aish! Mereka.", Kris pun mendekati si kembar dengan Sehun. Sementara Suho dan Lay hanya menatap keduanya. Kembali Suho membatin seraya memijat pelipisnya, _"Kau ngidam apa Baek sampai anakmu seperti ini? Aduh kepalaku."_

Hyunsun dan Hyunmoon lari ketika melihat Kris dan Sehun mendekati mereka.

"Yak! Kalian jangan kabur. Park Hyunsun, kemari kau!", Sehun berlari mengejar Hyunsun sampai ke dapur.

"Hyunmoon, jangan lari sayang. Badanmu harus dikeringkan dulu.", Kris mengejar Hyunmoon ke ruang tamu. Hyunmoon hampir saja terpeleset kalau saja Kris tidak segera menopangnya.

"Akhirnya kena juga kau bocah nakal.", Kris menyentil pelan hidung Hyunmoon dan membalut tubuh kecil itu di dengan handuk.

"Aaa!", suara protes dari Hyunmoon terdengar ketika Kris mengeringkan tubuh keponakannya itu. Ya, keponakan. Karena bagaimana juga, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah dongsaengnya di grup.

Sementara itu, Hyunsun bersembunyi di antara kursi meja makan dan membuat Sehun sedikit kesusahan untuk meraih bocah itu. Menggapai kakinya lalu menariknya keluar sempat terpikir di otak Sehun tapi dia urungkan karena itu sedikit kejam. Sebuah ide melintas di kepala Sehun.

"Park Hyunsun sayang. Keluarlah. Nanti aku akan memberimu mainan mobil-mobilan. Ayo keluar."

Hyunsun, bocah kecil itu menatap Sehun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memalingkan muka seolah mengejek dan menolak tawaran Sehun.

"Bocah setan!"

"Hyunsun itu cerdas. Dia tidak akan bisa kau rayu seperti itu bodoh!" ucap Suho yang mendadak mengagetkan Sehun sehingga membuat kepalanya terantuk meja.

"Jangan mengagetkanku hyung! Aish! Sial sekali hari ini." gerutu Sehun.

"Dan berhentilah memanggil mereka bocah setan. Jika sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengar, aku yakin mereka akan membunuhmu karena menyebut anak mereka seperti itu.", Suho memberi nasihat. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Cuuun!", teriakan Hyunmoon membuat Hyunsun mendongak dan keluar dari kolong meja makan dan berlari menghampiri kembarannya.

Sehun yang semula berjongkok untuk merayu Hyunsun agar mau keluar dari kolong meja makan beranjak dan menatap bocah yang kini tengah duduk manis seraya mengayunkan kakinya di samping Kris yang tengah mengeringkan Hyunmoon.

"Oh Sehun! Cepat handuki Hyunsun dan pakaikan dia baju. Nanti dia bisa sakit." ujar Kris seraya mengurus Hyunmoon. Sehun melangkah mendekat, meraih handuk lalu mulai mengurus Hyunsun. Tanpa Kris dan Sehun sadari, kedua bocah kembar itu saling menatap dan tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seri kedua. Minggu depan insya ****Allah posting seri ketiga, lalala. Twins dibuat jauh sebelum ChanBaek dimiripin sama Jesper juga Chelsea. Jadi bukan terinspirasi dari mereka. Fufufu. Ini ga penting, anyway, adios. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**USE WITH PERMISSION**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
